Episode 44 - Dark Rebellion Awakening
Yuya's opponent is Iggy Arlo from the Bandit Warrior Academy in the second round of the Paradise League Championship. Facing against Iggy who claims that victory is everything, Yuya tries to make his opponent smile with his Entertainment Duels. However, with his violent Dueling methods, Iggy forces Yuya to a corner. Yuya, who is weakened, starts to worry... Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs Iggy Arlo At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Bamboo Battleground" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yuya Draws (6). Yuya Normal Summons “Performapal Silver Claw” (1800/700) (5). Turn 2: Iggy Draws (6). Since only Yuya controls a monster, Iggy Normal Summons “Hayate the Earth Star” (2100/0) (5). “Hayate” attacks “Silver Claw”, Iggy intercepts Yuya and gets an Action Card (6). “Hayate” destroys “Silver Claw” (Yuya LP: 4000→3700). Turn 3: Yuya Draws (6). Yuya places “Performapal Kaleidoscorp” and “Performapal Block Spider” into the Pendulum Zones (4). Yuya Pendulum Summons “Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon” (2500/2000) in ATK Position (3). Yuya Normal Summons “Performapal Friendonkey” (1600/600) (2). Yuya uses “Odd-Eyes” and “Friendonkey” on the field to Fusion Summon “Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon” (3000/2000). “Beast-Eyes” attacks “Hayate”, but Iggy activates the Action Card “Evasion” (5). Yuya finds and activates “Wonder Chance”, letting “Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon” attack again. “Beast-Eyes” attacks “Hayate”, but Iggy finds and activates another “Evasion”. Turn 4: Iggy Draws (6). Iggy activates “Polymerization”, fusing “Senko the Volt Star” and “Hayate the Earth Star” to Fusion Summon “Idaten the Conqueror Star” (3000/2200) (4). Iggy activates the effect of “Idaten”, adding “Tsumuji the Wind Star” to his hand (5). Iggy activates the effect of “Idaten”, discarding 3 cards to have it gain 600 ATK (Idaten ATK: 3000→3600) (2). Iggy activates “Shooting Star Sword” (1), equipping it to “Idaten”. “Idaten” attacks “Beast-Eyes”, “Idaten” activates it’s effect, reducing the ATK of “Beast-Eyes” to 0 (Beast-Eyes ATK: 3000→0). “Beast-Eyes” is destroyed (Yuya LP: 3700→100). Iggy activates the effect of “Shooting Star Sword”, having “Idaten” attack again this turn. “Idaten" attacks Yuya directly, but Yuya finds and activates “Evasion”. Iggy activates the effect of “Tsumuji”, by banishing it from the GY, he shuffles “Kaleidoscorp” and “Block Spider” into the Yuya’s Deck. Iggy Sets a card (0). Turn 5: Yuya Draws (3). Yuya places “Performapal Turn Toad” and “Performapal Cheermole” into his Pendulum Zones (1). Yuya Pendulum Summons “Silver Claw” from the Extra Deck in ATK Position and “Performapal Speedy Snail” (0/2000) in DEF Position from his hand (0). Yuya uses “Silver Claw” and “Speedy Snail” as Xyz Material to Xyz Summon “Dark Rebellion Xyz Girl” (2500/2000) in ATK Position. Since “Xyz Girl” was Summoned with a DARK monster as one of it’s materials, Yuya adds “Wonder Chance” from his GY to his hand (1). Yuya activates the effect of “Xyz Girl”, detaching 2 Overlay Units to have all of Iggy’s Special Summoned monsters ATK reduced to 0 (Idaten ATK: 3600→0). “Xyz Girl” attacks “Idaten”, since “Xyz Girl” is an Xyz Monster, it has no Levels, so the effect of “Idaten” cannot be activated. “Idaten” is destroyed (Iggy LP: 4000→1500). Yuya activates “Wonder Chance”, letting “Xyz Girl” attack once more. “Xyz Girl” attacks Iggy directly (Iggy LP: 1500→0). Featured Cards The following cards appeared in Duels this episode. Cards in Italic are the first time seen used by a select duelist in a Duel. Yuya Sakaki Iggy Arlo Category:Episode